


the same alexander you know.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Aromantic Alfred Cheng, F/M, Gen, Transgender Alexander Arcady, Transgender Alfred Cheng, alfred is trying SO HARD to seem mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: alexander arcady is starting to feel like a boy more and more, and he asks someone for advice.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & Alfred Cheng, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Kudos: 16





	the same alexander you know.

Alfred was intimidating to Alexander, admittedly. He was overprotective of Hazel, so much so that he glared Alexander down a lot of the time, sizing him up before he and Hazel went on dates. But he was like Alexander. 

He took his sunglasses off and looked Alexander in the eye. 

"Here for romantic advice? I'm afraid you'll have to ask someone else, I'm not exactly the best at romance seeing as I've never loved anyone like that before." he joked, and Alexander sat down next to him, hugging his flannel and folding it across his chest.

"How do you pass so well?" Alexander blurted out. "You look cis, how do you do it?"

"I think that's supposed to be a compliment, Arcady, but I would rather die than look cis." he elbowed him. "I think you worry too much about society's standards. It doesn't matter whether or not you pass, Alexander. You're still a boy."

"Do you think my voice has dropped?" 

Alexander had been on testosterone for a while now, and no one had uttered a word about his voice. Alfred had a very baritone voice, soothing tones and Alexander...his voice was still cracking. 

"God, yeah. I remember when I realised you were on T because your voice sounded like it had given out 3 octaves." he nudged Alexander. "But deep voice or not, you're very clearly a boy up here," he said, pointing to Alexander's temple. 

"But society won't see me as one unless-"

"Fuck society, Alexander." he hissed. "It's pointless and it only uplifts one type of person. You know you're a boy, I know you're a boy, and my opinion may not count to you, but society's opinion should matter even less."

They sat there for a moment, and Alexander could feel tears burning his eyes. 

"Don't cry, Arcady. I won't hug you." he said coldly. 

Alexander ignored him, ducking his head against his knees. Alfred muttered something, before shifting closer and awkwardly wrapping his arms about Alexander. "There. Will you quit crying now? I hate the sound."

"You're rude, you know that?" Alexander joked, and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to continue hugging you?" Alexander nodded. "Then shush."

"Hey, what's up with you two? Bonding time?" Hazel asked, and Alfred immediately frowned.

"You young people will be the death of me." and he laid on his back again, putting his sunglasses back on and whistling a tune whilst Hazel laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> is alfred just sunbathing? yeah <3


End file.
